Angry
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION Hidan réveille Sakura. C'est une mauvaise idée mais il doit demander à Sakura de se teindre les cheveux.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire est à The-White-Empress, que j'ai traduite avec son aimable autorisation.

C'est ma première traduction, j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal tirée. Parce-que sérieux, des HidanxSakura en français, y'en a quoi, allez, deux ? C'est pas sérieux les gars, hein.

Ah, et je n'ai pas de bêta pour cet O.S. donc des fautes doivent certainement traîner ici et là. Désolée d'avance.

* * *

"Salope ?"

Sakura tourna le dos à la voix. Celle-ci était calme et relaxante mais elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller et n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir un peu plus. Laissez la pauvre ventouse saigner encore un peu.

Quelqu'un avait saisit son épaule et commençait à doucement la secouer : "Bonjour ?"

Elle bougonna, mais ignora la voix. Le tremblement devint violent.

"Réveille-toi salope !" Les yeux verts pastel de Sakura essayèrent de rester ouverts et elle roula du lit avec surprise. Elle atterrit violemment au sol et Hidan se redressa sur le lit pour l'inspecter et s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait trop mal. Le fait qu'elle était un médic-nin hautement renommé semblait avoir disparu de sa mémoire pour l'instant. Comme elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessures graves, il avait roulé sur le centre du lit et était passé au salon.

- Ow, gémit-elle sur le plancher dur. Je vais devoir soigner ça plus tard, pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle sentait un hématome se former sur son côté. Elle était encore un peu groggy, malgré son réveil brutal.

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et regarda dans la direction où elle devinait qu'était l'auteur du réveil. Elle devait identifier quel stupide enculé elle allait devoir assassiner aujourd'hui. Son aura exultait pratiquement d'envies de meurtre.

Le centre de ses problèmes était actuellement allongé sur son lit comme si il lui était à lui. Elle lui grogna après.

Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il ressemblait à un putain de Dieu ne lui donnait pas le droit de juste faire valser sa chambre, la réveiller – de manière violente, pourrais-je ajouter – et puis se coucher sur son lit comme si il lui appartenait.

- Enfoiré, je vais te donner trois secondes pour enlever ton cul de mon lit et passer la porte, menaça-t-elle haineusement, maintenant pleinement réveillée. Elle désigna la porte de sa chambre sans quitter Hidan des yeux.

- Je préférerais que tu me rejoignes ici, Salope-chan, lui dit-il, souriant malicieusement.

Une flamme noire de fureur l'entoura. Hidan sentit finalement qu'il devait bouger de ce territoire dangereux et se leva lentement pour qu'aucun mouvement brusque ne puisse la provoquer. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire attaquer aujourd'hui. Il laissa tomber le sourire pour un regard effrayé plus approprié.

- Okay salope, calme-toi. Je venais simplement ici pour te demander une faveur, dit-il les mains levées en un signe universel de s'il-te-plaît-ne-me-frappe-pas. L'aura aux flammes noires démoniaque de Sakura baissa mais elle grognait encore après lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, enfoiré ? Grogna-t-elle, encore en colère contre lui de l'avoir réveillée de cette manière.

- Teindre tes cheveux en brun, demanda-t-il.

"******Cha !**" Elle hurla et s'élança à travers la pièce avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage. Il vola contre le mur avec force.

- Ow ! C'était pour quoi, ça, salope ? Siffla-t-il, levant une main à son visage cuisant.

- Premièrement ! Tu n'as aucunement le droit d'utiliser ce ton exigeant avec moi, et deuxièmement ! Jamais ! **Cha ********!**

Puis elle le saisit par le bras en s'attardant une seconde. Elle put sentir ses muscles puissants. Sa résolution n'en fut que renforcée et elle ouvrit la porte avant de l'envoyer traverser sa chambre. Littéralement. Il s'écrasa encore sur le mur opposé avant de glisser au sol.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de claquer sa porte, en prenant bien soin de la fermer avec du chakra cette fois, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain privée attenante à sa chambre.

- Oh yeah, sourit-il, un petit filet de sang s'échappant du coin de sa bouche. Elle me veux carrément.

Il se releva du plancher avec un petit sourire et s'approcha de la porte. Après quelques minutes de calmes réflexions il lui donna un violent coup de pied. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Hidan entra, son sourire s'élargissant.

Sakura marchait nue dans la salle de bain avec un sentiment de fraîcheur. Elle n'avait prit aucun vêtement pour la salle d'eau, persuadée qu'elle avait sécurisée la fermeture de sa porte avec son chakra spécial. Elle était sûre que rien ne pourrait entrer dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux clos, tendue. Elle sentait les yeux de quelqu'un sur elle et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria.

Hidan était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il la regardait fixement, le sang s'écoulant de son nez.

Le cri le sortit de sa transe et il sauta du lit pour lui faire face. Il ne savait honnêtement pas où regarder. Un léger rougissement couvrit ses joues.

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'oeil.

- Sors de là, hurla-t-elle, à la hauteur de la salle de bain. Elle n'arrêta pas de regarder derrière pour être sûre qu'il _était _en train de partir. Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque qu'il soit toujours là.

- Teins tes putains de cheveux, salope ! Lui hurla-t-il en retour.

Elle arriva à la salle de bain, couru dedans et claqua la porte.

Il mit sa main sur son œil et grimaça. Il allait définitivement avoir un bleu.

- Si je viens et que tu es encore là je te fais traverser la fenêtre ! Lui cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

Il déglutit et recula, sachant très bien qu'il y avait des batailles qui ne pouvait pas être gagnées.

Il décida de l'attendre dans le couloir. Comme ça, si ça tournait au vinaigre, il aurait un sortie de secours.

Sakura sortit de sa chambre quinze minutes plus tard. Elle était entièrement habillée mais encore un peu en colère de son affrontement avec Hidan. Puis elle le vit. Il était affalé sur le mur opposé, totalement à l'aise, et il la regardait fixement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si il n'avait jamais envahie sa vie privée et l'avait vue nue. Cela la rendit encore plus en colère. Son sang bouillit. Elle grogna et fit craquer ses phalanges.

- Salope-chan, passons un putain d'accord, dit-il, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il savait combien elle aimait les accords, particulièrement quand ils allaient en sa faveur. Il l'avait eue.

Elle cessa de grogner et de faire craquer ses jointures, sa colère passée et une lueur intriguée venant dans ses yeux.

- Vas-y, Enfoiré-kun, je t'écoute

- Si tu teins tes putains de cheveux, elle recommença à paraître hargneuse, je t'achèterai tout le chocolat que tu pourras vouloir.

Elle arrêta de gronder et haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, et combien es-tu prêt à payer exactement pour tout ce chocolat ? Leader-sama ne nous payent pas, tu sais.

- J'utiliserais le putain d'argent de Kakuzu, évidement. Il doit avoir au moins un million caché rien que sous son putain de lit. Je parie qu'il a trois autres millions dans le compartiment secret sous le tapis qu'il pense que je ne connais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas les utiliser ! Ce sont les fonds de l'organisation !

- Comme si j'en avais quelque-chose à foutre, dit-il, hautain.

Elle soupira.

- Bref, ce n'est pas un problème puisque je ne teindrais pas mes cheveux d'aucune couleur de toute façon, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour et en partant dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

- Merde, jura-t-il en frappant le mur.

Après le petit déjeuner, il l'accula dans les couloirs. Quand elle eu cessé d'essayer de le contourner, il se mit à genoux.

- Allez, je t'en supplie à genoux là, salope ? Littéralement trop.

Sakura grogna. Il la rendait juste furieuse ! Cet enfoiré insistant.

- Regarde ici, enculé d'Hidan ! Siffla-t-elle. Je ne teindrais pas mes cheveux ! Je me fous de combien de chocolat tu utiliseras pour m'acheter,

Elle fit une pause, Hidan agita violemment ses bras. Lorsqu'elle sentit la signature du chakra de Kakuzu venir du coin, elle continua avec un petit sourire.

- avec l'argent de Kakuzu.

Les yeux d'Hidan se plissèrent tandis qu'elle terminait sa phrase aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Espèce de salope, gémit-il quand il sentit Kakuzu approcher.

Sakura eut un sourire démoniaque.

- Espèce de salope sadique, siffla-t-il quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle lui fit simplement le signe _peace_ puis lui sourit.

Hidan déglutit en sentant le chakra de Kakuzu flamboyer. Puis Kakuzu apparut au coin, silencieux et mortel comme Jaws, le requin tueur démoniaque.

- Peux-tu répéter s'il-te-plaît, Sakura-chan ? Demanda-t-il, étrangement calme.

Sakura et Hidan savaient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Sakura sourit; Hidan pensait qu'elle se serait teint les cheveux ? La vengeance allait être sienne ! ******Cha !**

Un petit moment plus tard, Sakura alla à la chambre d'Hidan et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Elle sourit à l'immortel qui gémissait sur son lit.

- Hey Enfoiré-kun, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plus jamais ! Gémit-t-il, pitoyable.

Sakura lui sourit plus largement, "Bien," dit-elle. "Tu sais ce que je ressens pour mes cheveux."

- Salope ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais dire que je n'essayerais plus jamais de te soudoyer avec l'argent de Kakuzu. J'ai encore quelques tours dans ma manche qui pourrait te faire te rendre.

Sakura abandonna et partit en claquant la porte au passage.

Il n'apprendrait jamais.

Hidan gémit encore une fois qu'elle fut partie.

Cette fois, il ne gémissait pas pour la douleur, mais pour le fait que le pari serait perdu si il n'arrivait pas à la faire changer d'avis sur le fait de teindre ses cheveux dans les deux prochains jours. Il avait bu la nuit passée et quand il s'était réveillé ce matin avec une bonne gueule de bois en plus, Tobi était allongé sur lui.

Après le choc initial du réveil avec une personne masquée terrifiante au dessus de lui -Tobi avait finit par percuter le toit- Hidan lui demanda ce qu'il voulait – assez durement. Il semblait que Deidara avait envoyé Tobi dans la chambre d'Hidan pour rappeler à l'albinos religieux leur accord qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

Si il n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que Sakura se teigne les cheveux, il devrait s'habiller d'un costume de ballerine -rose vif- et chanter _I'm a little teapot _en faisant cela. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler à Sakura du pari ou d'autre chose.

À l'heure actuelle, sa vie était merdique.

* * *

Voila ! L'ensemble de vos reviews seront traduit et envoyées à l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
